Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Soda's secret
by ThePurpleShipper
Summary: One day Kazuichi Soda challenges Gundham Tanaka to a duel, however, this doesn't end very well for the both of them. CW: Omorashi


Kazuichi marched up to Gundham. He had his arms crossed and his face showed a very strong determination.

"I challenge you to a duel!" He announced, causing Gundham to glance up at him, raising his eyebrows. "Whoever wins gets Miss Sonia!" He added.

Gundham sighed and shook his head internally. It was surprising how long the message that she wasn't interested was taking to get to Kazuichi's head. However, it was an excuse to spend time with him, and even the thought of having him be with Sonia - no matter how impossible - scared him so he decided to accept.

"Fine, I will take you on fiend, since you do not seem to give up. What is the challenge you propose?" Gundham said, looking up at Kazuichi as if he was below him.

"It's simple! Whoever can drink the fastest wins! It would be useful in a situation where Sonia would drown!" Kazuichi said, crossing his arms with a triumphant look on his face. Gundham, however, had to stop himself from face palming. Why he wanted to spend his time with such a fool was a complete mystery to himself.

Gundham simply nodded and shrugged, and Kazuichi bought two massive bottles of water up to the table. Gundham looked at it and raised his eyebrows. It was an easy task he supposed. Kazuichi started a timer and they both began to gulp their respective bottles.

... and they had a draw. Both of them panting and looking at each other as they simultaneously slammed their empty bottles down on the table.

"Aw goddamn it, man!" Kazuichi aid so loudly it seemed as if he was trying to announce his annoyance to the world. Gundham had a small smile but he quickly hid it into his scarf; he'd hated the idea of having Kazuichi about the likings Gundham had towards him. Gundham scooted over on the bench and patted next to him, inviting Kazuichi to sit next to him, but instead of sitting Kazuichi just stared, suspicion alight in his eyes.

"Look, since you were a formidable foe I'll allow you to pet one of my demons." Gundham said, with no malice in his voice. Kazuichi hesitantly perched on the bench. Gundham whistled causing a massive German Shepard run towards them out of nowhere, before laying across Kazuichi's and Gundham's laps. Kazuichi's eyes lit up.

"That was so fast! And he's so fluffy! I absolutely love big dogs - how did you know?!" Kazuichi excitedly said, rubbing all over his face and ears, with a big grin on his face.

"I can just tell. Mortals such as you are easy to read." Gundham said, petting the dog as well.

They stayed like that for a while before Kazuichi thought of a new challenge, which a twinge of his bladder helped with.

"Hey, since we had a draw in the last challenge, I have a new challenge for obtaining Miss Sonia."

"That intrigues me, though I must say you shouldn't treat her as an object if you want the slightest chance with her."

"I guess that makes sense... Anyway, the bottles of water should go through our bodies so let's do a holding contest! Whoever breaks and gets up - to go to the toilet - first loses." Kazuichi said, pointing to a nearby toilet. At least there shouldn't be any emergencies, Gundham thought. He knew he didn't have the strongest of bladders from an incident in his childhood but he doubted that Kazuichi had much of an advantage over him.

"I guess I will accept this challenge then. Though, if you lose, please give up on Sonia."

"Fiiine, but you can't flirt with her if you lose!"

"Not like I do regardless, but I agree with those terms."

Gundham continued to pet the dog and discuss trivial matters with Kazuichi as he tried to ignore his growing urge. Kazuichi was doing the same. Their bodies seemed to be strangely in sync. After a while, the pain throbbing from Gundham's bursting bladder was became unbearable. As much as he was enjoying his time with the other, he really didn't want any accidents to occur. He snapped his fingers making the dog get off their lap. Gundham shakily stood.

"I forfeit." He said, trying to keep his voice firm to show that he was not cowardly.

"Hahaha! Awesome! Let's go!" Kazuichi said in a slightly shaky voice, standing up as well. He was about to break so he was glad that Gundham did before him.

They both began to trek carefully to the toilets nearby. But, unfortunately they were locked. Fear washed over their faces. "Aw fuck man! The other toilets are all the way across the campus!" Kazuichi whined, holding his legs together tightly.

"Well, I am aware of a shortcut, let's go before a disaster strikes." Gundham chimed in, pacing towards a quiet dark passageway. As they walked down, Kazuichi suddenly collapsed against the wall.

"Oh man oh man! I can't hold it! I can't!" He shouted out. Gundham looked back at him and bit down on his lower lip in stress.

"Me neither. The task at hand appears impossible." He mumbled, worry clear on his face.

They looked at each other, the desperation in their eyes clear.

"How about.. we give up? Then keep it a secret?" Kazuichi suggested, hoping his evil intentions weren't appearing. And, unfortunately for Gundham, his judgement was clouded, so he didn't notice.

"Okay." Was all he could mumble. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, and stuffed his hands deep into his pocket. He let out a small moan of relief as he began to relieve himself. He stood firm as he felt the warmth spread all over his crotch and down his legs. It felt surprisingly nice, he thought, overcome with relief. He was blushing, very embarrassed to be doing this in front of someone, but since he assumed Kazuichi was doing the same, he tried to push aside the feeling. At least his embarrassment shouldn't be too visible, since his trousers were dark to begin with.

However, when he'd finished and opened his eyes, he found a smirking Kazuichi with dry pants holding a phone camera up to his embarrassing sight. Gundham was filled with rage, embarrassment, and betrayal. He snatched the phone and dropped it to the ground, one of his hamsters taking it and scurrying off.

"And what do you think you're doing, committing shady tricks against me?" He growled, pacing slowly towards Kazuichi, backing him against the wall. "I thought you were a formidable opponent, who fought fairly. But instead, you have deceived me and caused me to lose dignity. That I cannot accept." Kazuichi was now against the wall, scared for his life and his bladder. He needed to find a way to escape and get to a toilet before he lost control.

"Look I'm sorry. I just really want Miss Sonia. That was pretty funny, not going to lie." Kazuichi said, smirking a bit as he remembered Gundham face as he willingly embarrassed himself. "A-and get away from me! You have piss all over you!" Kazuichi added, trying to wriggle out of the situation. Gundham simply shook his head.

"No can do. This was a fair battle, but you ruined that so I have to make it fair again." Gundham threatened, summoning a snake to pin and hold together Kazuichi's arms up on the wall. "Say, are you ticklish, Kazuichi Soda?" He asked, smirking a bit. He seemed entirely different to before, like a complete sadist. Kazuichi made sure he'd remember to never piss off Gundham ever again.

"N-no! I not! I'm not ticklish! Don't try! Please don't!" Kazuichi begged, trying to wriggle away but the snake's grip was strong. The amount of times he'd almost lost control of his bladder due to tickling in the past was too many to count. And those situations was not when he had a full bladder.

"Well, I dislike liars." Gundham said, before he instantly went for Kazuichi's sides and armpits. Loud uncontrollable laughter escaped Kazuichi's mouth as he wriggled around more, finding it virtually impossible to hold anything in since his arms were impossible to use. His thighs were clamped together as he tried to hold it all in. Tears began to flow down his cheeks with the amount of effort he was putting in.

Kazuichi was doing fairly well, but his fate was clear no matter what. Soon enough, his muscles began to give out. He was beginning to leak, every time he'd laugh uncontrollably due to the tickles. He was blushing hard and wriggling harder to try make the leaking stop but it didn't, urine kept bursting out of him, with it soon showing on the outside of his neon dungarees. The wet created a painfully obvious contrast on the neon fabric, unlike Gundham's dark pants where the embarrassment was better hidden. Gundham just laughed at this sight.

"At least I went on my own accord. Look at you, succumbing to your body like a weak mortal, just from the sensation of touch." He said, smug of himself. He kept tickling, and he kept going. Soon enough holding it in was futile since there was nothing left. He was soaked, and it was completely obvious.

Gundham finally let go of Kazuichi and he collapsed onto the floor, sitting up against the wall. He wiped away his tears as he took deep breaths. Gundham summoned the phone. He deleted the photo of himself and took a new one of Kazuichi.

"Oh I think Sonia would enjoy seeing this." He said, as one final stab, though he had no intention of sending it to her.

"Please! Please not to Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi cried out, feeling utterly humiliated. He began to sob; he curled up. "She's never going to love me and I'll never be able to live out my dream." He said between sobs.

Seeing this display, Gundham was suddenly hit with a lot of guilt. Why would he do that to someone who he wanted to like him? He felt stupid. He deleted the photo of Kazuichi. He quickly knelt besides him, extreme concern and upset on his face. He wasn't one for comfort.

"Hey hey! It's alright. I've deleted it." He mumbled, trying to show the phone to him. He paused as he tried to grasp for words.

"Look, she already doesn't feel any romance towards you. She wants to be friends but you push her away since you're creepy about it." He added, watching Kazuichi as his heart throbbed.

Kazuichi looked up, beginning to calm down. Gundham has seemingly changed again. He looked soft and caring now.

"But, I want Miss Sonia! How can she not be attracted to me after all I've done?!" He whined.

"But she doesn't want you. Her interests lie... elsewhere." Gundham said, avoiding outing Sonia.

"Yeah! With you!" Kazuichi snapped back.

"Seriously! We don't have anything between us! We are just friends. I'm not even attracted to her!" Gundham argued.

"How can you not be?! What, are you gay or something?" Kazuichi hit the nail on the head, and Gundham showed fear for a slight second before he hastily shook his head.

"N-no! I just don't, okay? I only have so much love to go around and it's delegated to my demons." Gundham quickly refuted, dodging the truth bullet.

"Huh..." Kazuichi mumbled, having calmed down now. He sighed sadly. "But, I've put all that effort into getting her to love me and she didn't. Will anyone ever love me?"

"Look, love isn't something that can be forced. It just happens. I'm sure there's people in this school who'd love to receive your attention." Gundham mumbled, unaware he was close to exposing himself again.

"Really?" Kazuichi's eyes glinted once again. "You know someone who is interested in me?" He questioned.

Gundham shrugged and stood up.

"Who knows... let's just get cleaned up, okay?" Gundham said, helping the other up. He passed his jacket to the other, to help him hide his more obvious stain.

Once they had gotten rid of any evidence of what had transpired that day, Kazuichi smiled hesitantly at Gundham.

"Well, you were... a formidable foe." Kazuichi said, trying to imitate Gundham's language, to which he laughed in response.

"You were too." He said, trying to not blush.

"Maybe we could hang out again some time, without the duels. I could upgrade your demons, or do something else I suppose." Kazuichi suggested, to which Gundham nodded. He began to pace away and he nodded.

"See you, friend." He said.

Gundham dashed up to Sonia a blushing mess. She laughed.

"You were away for long, what happened?" She questioned, smiling sweetly. Gundham shook his head, and waved his hands around a bit in excitement.

"It's a long story. But, I think we're friends now and he'll stop bothering you." He said, hugging himself as he blushed deeply into his scarf.


End file.
